


Is That How It Works?

by thesaltydragon, UnfortunatelySux



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: AU, Fire Connor, Fluff, Getting Together, Light Angst, M/M, Water Jared, plant evan, the boys are elementals, this is long lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 17:31:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14049267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesaltydragon/pseuds/thesaltydragon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfortunatelySux/pseuds/UnfortunatelySux
Summary: From fourth grade to the first day of senior year, a look into the friendship of three troubled kids with elemental-based powers.





	Is That How It Works?

Evan nervously checked the clock on the wall. It was almost recess, but he didn’t know if he could wait that long. He already felt weak. It was the first sunny day all week, and he was behind on his hours. Every part of him itched to go outside.  
     
Jared leaned over. “You okay?”  
     
Evan squirmed in his plastic chair, eyes flickering over to the window. “I wanna go out,” he whispered, pouting.  
      
Jared nodded. “'s like… a couple more minutes, right?”  
     
Evan groaned. “Two,” he said, like two minutes was the longest amount of time he’d ever had to wait for something.  
       
Jared nodded. “D’ya want some water?”  
     
Evan’s eyes widened as he nodded. “Can I?”  
      
Jared held a hand out in offering. “ Course ya can.”  
     
Evan reached out and touched Jared’s hand with a gentle finger. As his skin absorbed the water, he started feeling marginally better. “Th-Thanks, Jared,” he said. He had to remember to be polite.  
      
Jared gave him a toothy grin. “Any time!”  
       
Evan replied with his own shy smile in return. The water had helped considerably, now that it was in his system, but he still needed sunlight. When the teacher dismissed them, he grabbed Jared’s hand and was the first one out the door, not bothering to follow the line leader.  
      
Jared followed easily, allowing his friend to pull him outside. “You're really excited, huh?”  
     
Evan didn’t slow down. “I need the sun,” he explained.  
     
“‘Cause of your flowers?”  
     
Evan nodded. “Mama says if they all die, I will, too.” She really hadn’t said anything like that, but he did know he needed a certain amount of time in the sunlight to be healthy. More than the usual fourth grader.  
      
Jared's eyes widened. “What!? You need the sun! Right now!”  
     
Evan nodded again. “I know! That’s where we’re going!” He finally pushed the doors open and reached the playground.  
     
Jared gulped. “Are you gonna die?”  
      
Evan let go of Jared’s hand and sat right on the ground in the sunniest place he could find. “I don’t think so.” He lay down on the grass.  
      
Jared let out a relieved sigh. He laid down next to Evan. “'s hot out here.”  
     
“Yeah,” Evan said. “Kinda nice. The grass is soft.”  
       
Jared nodded. “Have you seen that fire kid? He seems okay, right?”  
     
Evan thought for a moment. What was that kid’s name? Cole? Colin? “Connor? He seems pretty cool. Or– Not _cool_.” He laughed at his own unintentional joke.  
      
Jared snorted. “I like him, I think. He's cute.”  
     
Evan scrunched up his nose. “You _like_ like him?”  
      
Jared blushed. “Maybe.”  
     
“Ew!” Evan exclaimed. “You’re gonna get all mushy and kissy. Gross.”  
     
Jared scoffed. “No! He doesn't even know me. Besides, you know they say fire types and water types can't get along.” He stuck his bottom lip out in a pout.  
     
“You still like him! You’re gonna get married!” Evan said maybe a bit too loudly, but no one noticed.  
     
Jared yelped. “Hush up! You better not tell! Promise you'll keep it a secret, okay?”  
     
Evan looked him in the eyes. “Cross my heart and hope to die.”  
     
Jared nodded. “Good. Are your flowers feeling better?”  
     
“Uh huh,” Evan assured. “They like the sunlight. I do too.”  
     
“Good. I like it, too. Sometimes, I can do this thing with my water-” Jared held a hand up in the air above them, eyes squinting in focus. Slowly, his arm turned transparent, instead appearing as though it were made entirely of water. The sun caught on the liquid, scattering.  
      
Evan’s eyes widened. “Woah! Jared, that’s the coolest thing I’ve ever seen!” He wanted to touch it, but decided it would be rude. “Does it feel any different?”  
     
Jared shook his head. “Nah, kinda tingly but mostly the same. My mom likes it, she says it's pretty. Guess icey people can't do it.”  
     
“I wish I could do that! That’s awesome!” Evan kept looking at it; the way Jared’s arm looked fluid was mesmerizing. He didn’t mind the scattered sunlight hurting his eyes.  
    
Halfway across the playground, Connor was angry. His teacher had yelled at him, again, because he had yelled at his deskmate, who just wouldn’t share the crayons and it wasn’t fair, but she said he’d melt them and he wasn’t going to melt them but then he did and she got mad and then he got mad and then his teacher got mad. So, Connor was upset. He took out his anger by stomping on the tiny flowers growing by the fence. It was satisfying to watch them crumple.  
       
Evan heard something. He sat up, pulling Jared up with him. “D’ya hear that?” He looked around for the noise.  
     
“Hear what?” Jared blinked in confusion.  
     
“Like, little noises.” Evan stood up, feeling recharged already. He pulled Jared along in search of the source.  
      
“Wh- Evan! That's him!” Jared tried to stop Evan from where he was leading the pair.  
     
Evan didn’t stop. “What’s he _doing_?!” As he got closer, he could tell. He gasped. “Hey! Stop that!”  
      
Connor froze, his foot paused in the air right above a particularly large flower. “Huh?” He looked down at the ground around him, searching for what he’d done wrong.  
        
Evan let go of Jared and dove onto the ground, pushing Connor’s foot out of the path of the flower. “Stop!” he screeched. “You’re hurting them!”  
      
“Evan!” Jared's eyes were wide. What was he doing?! “What- Don't step on him!”  
     
Evan looked up, where Connor’s foot had been moved, but remained in the air. “Don’t step on me!”  
     
Connor slowly lowered his foot into the grass. “I’m not going to step on you.”  
      
Evan let out a breath as he sat up and ran his thumb over the flower’s petals. “Don’t step on her either.”  
       
Connor frowned. “It’s a flower.”  
       
“She has feelings!”  
        
Connor huffed angrily and plopped down into the grass. “Whatever.” He stared down and began to pluck the grass.  
      
Evan squealed again. “No! Please, stop hurting them!”  
      
Connor thought about what his mom had said that morning about trying to make friends with his classmates. “They’re just stupid plants!”  
      
Evan gasped, heartbroken and offended. “No! They have feelings! They’re screaming! They’re terrified!”  
       
Jared stepped in. “U-Um! Maybe- try this instead!” He held a hand out, conjuring up a small ball of water. “It won't break, look!” He dropped it onto the ground, showing how it remained intact, only wobbling slightly.  
     
Connor glared at the ball of water. He absolutely hated water. He hated how he would sizzle when it rained. He hated how empty and useless he felt when someone put him out by pouring it all over him. Connor reached out, his palm white hot, and crushed the oversized water droplet in his hand, turning it into steam and singeing the grass beneath.  
       
Jared gasped. “Oh!” His eyebrows furrowed. “I bet I could make one thick enough that ya can't break it!”  
     
Connor looked up at Jared, tilting his head. Water people were always mad at him when he evaporated their stuff. “Bet ya can’t.”  
      
Jared grinned. “Hold on one second!” He ran a hand through the singed grass, restoring it back to how it was. Restorative water was one of the very first things they were taught as a water elemental. He sat down next to Connor, focusing hard on his hands as he created another ball. “Try this one!”  
     
Connor reached out with both hands and glanced up at Jared before squeezing both of his burning hands over the ball, popping it like a balloon.  
       
Jared huffed, trying again. This one was significantly sturdier than the previous two. He held it out curiously.  
     
Connor smiled to himself. He liked this game. He put both his hands on the ball again but it only bubbled and rippled slightly. Connor grunted, pressing down harder and focusing on making his hands as hot as possible. His hair burst into flames.  
       
Jared gasped. “Woah! Cool!” Jared looked to Evan. “Ev, look how cool!” Jared blinked as he saw Evan still upset over the flowers. He brought his free hand down to the ground, aiming his water through the dirt to heal the injured flowers.  
     
Evan looked up, but the tears were still forming in his eyes, despite the flowers being back to normal. His wet eyes widened as he saw Connor’s fire, a big flame where his usual black hair was. He reflexively backed away a little–he could feel the heat all the way from where he was. “C-Cool,” he managed.  
        
Jared frowned. “Hey, it's okay. He won't hurt ya.”  
     
Evan kept staring at the flames. “H-He hurt the flowers,” he reasoned. He pried his eyes away from Connor’s hair and made eye contact with him. “They feel pain, you know!”  
     
Jared shook his head. “He didn't know! Look, c’mere.”  
       
Evan inched a little closer, but he didn’t say anything else.  
       
Jared grabbed Evan's hand. “He's like the sun! See?”  
      
Evan looked at Jared. “I don’t think that’s like the sun.”  
      
Jared shrugged. “He's the sun and I'm your water.”  
     
“Does it work that way?” Evan’s eyebrows were upturned in a worried expression.  
      
“I don’t know,” Connor muttered. He also didn’t know how to put his hair out, beyond dunking it in a bucket of water. Connor felt sort of bad, looking at the flowers in Evan’s hair. “I’m sorry about stomping the flowers,” he grumbled.  
      
Evan looked down. He felt guilty for yelling at Connor. “It’s just– They have feelings. And voices. And personalities. Please, um, please be careful with them?” He offered a smile, but he was still worried about Connor’s hair.  
      
Connor nodded. He hadn’t meant to hurt anything. He was just upset. Stomping and yelling when no one was looking was always better than setting the printer on fire.  
         
Evan inched even closer. “Um, it’s okay, though. You–You didn’t mean to hurt them. You didn’t know. But now you do.” He remembered this conversation with Jared, ages ago. It had taken Jared a while to get it, but since then, he hadn’t done anything harmful to a plant, as far as Evan knew. He used his water to help them.  
       
Connor blinked up at Evan. He was being really really nice. His hair flowers were even prettier than the flowers his mom grew in the backyard. “I won’t do it anymore. Um, I’m Connor.” He could feel his hair flames going down.  
       
Evan nodded, holding his hand out after wiping it on his shirt; the heat had made his hands a little sweaty. “I’m Evan. That’s Jared.”  
       
Jared grabbed Connor's hand first. “Um, maybe I should shake first, just in case. Jared, like he said.” He blushed, releasing Connor's hand. “Okay, go on.” He nodded to Evan's extended hand.  
     
Connor looked confused, but he grabbed for Evan’s hand and shook it as gently as he could. “Hi.”  
       
Evan smiled. Jared must have cooled Connor’s hand down. “Hi,” he returned. His mom was going to be so proud of him for making a friend with Jared.  
      
Jared smiled at them. “Friends?”  
      
Connor looked from Evan to Jared and back. He wouldn’t mind being friends with them at all. “Sure.”  
       
Evan grinned and a tiny yellow rosebud grew out from under Connor’s shoe, unharmed. “That means friendship!”  
      
Connor looked down at the little flower in amazement. He almost reached out and picked it, but he stopped himself. “Cool!”  
       
Jared turned to Evan, smiling through the blush dusting his cheeks.  
     
Evan hesitated. “You can have that flower if you want. Um, the ones I grow don’t actually...have feelings. Like the rest.” It was hard for him to understand, and harder to explain, but he hoped Connor would get it.  
      
Connor shook his head. “I’d prolly burn it up. It can stay here and we can see it all the time.”  
      
“Oh,” Evan said. It made sense to him. “Okay.”  
      
Jared shifted closer to the other two. “So, Connor, what do you like?”  
     
“Oh, um..” Connor thought for a moment. “I like superheroes. And popsicles. And books.”  
      
Jared perked up. “Oh! Evan likes books, too!”  
     
“I like books!” Evan echoed.  
      
Connor grinned. “Really? Not a lot of people do, and that’s sad.” He almost started to ask Evan what books he liked, but he remembered his manners. “What do you like, Jared?”  
      
Evan giggled. “It’s kinda funny. Jared likes y–“  
     
Jared yelped. “Evan!”  
     
“Huh? Jared likes what?”  
     
“I was saying Jared likes you.”  
       
Jared's eyes were wide and his face burned.  
    
“Wh- I-“ Connor’s nose wrinkled up. “Gross.”  
       
Evan gasped. “Jared’s not gross!”  
       
Connor paused, looking Jared over. No, he wasn’t gross. Connor didn’t back down, though. “Water is gross. And kissing is gross.”  
       
“Kissing is gross, but I love water!” Evan exclaimed.  
       
Jared pouted. “It’s not gross!”  
      
Connor frowned. “It’s pretty gross.”  
       
Jared leaned forward, pressing a kiss to Connor's cheek.  
     
Connor’s face instantly turned bright red, his hair flaring back up. He was speechless. He turned to Evan, shocked. He hadn’t ever had someone like him before, let alone kiss him. It didn’t feel like it gave cooties or diseases like everyone said.  
        
Evan was a little grossed out, but only by the kiss. He didn’t show it, however. He grinned and gave them a thumbs up.  
      
Jared crossed his arms firmly. “See! Not gross.”  
    
Connor crossed his arms back. “Fine. Maybe it’s not that gross.”  
      
“Friends aren’t gross,” Evan said. “And if you’re _more_ than friends…” He coughed. “That’s not gross either!”  
      
Connor shook his head vehemently. “No! Just friends! Just- just friends. All of us.” He looked at them for confirmation, a bit timidly.  
       
Evan shrugged. “Fine with me.” The rose on the ground finally bloomed.  
       
Jared pouted slightly, but nodded. “Alright. But one day you'll like me back, Connor.”  
     
———-  
      
Evan looked at his watch. Five minutes until english was over. Which meant ten minutes until he had outdoor gym. It wasn’t his choice to take it—his mother had made him, because he needed the daily sunlight and she thought it would help him make friends with other earth elementals, despite being different. He hadn’t made any friends. He wished he could have taken art or even music, but it didn’t happen. All eighth graders had to have some sort of PE credit anyway, to go on to ninth. At least that was out of the way. He had a love-hate relationship with outdoor gym. The sunlight was much needed, and felt wonderful; he was always recharged and feeling strong by afternoon. But they were also forced to do actual workouts, and on the first day, Evan was told tree climbing wasn’t in the curriculum. Go figure.  
     
Jared sighed, sidling up beside Evan. “Hey.”  
     
Evan was jolted out of his thoughts. “Oh, h-hi, Jared.”  
      
Jared nodded. “Sup with you, bud?”  
      
Evan shrugged. “Nothing, really,” he answered. He put his face in his hand, pulling it away when he felt another weed on his cheek. “Ugh.”  
      
Jared hummed. “Weeds?”  
     
Evan groaned. “I’m breaking out again.”  
       
Jared sighed. “Yep. Thems be the way.”  
     
Evan rolled his eyes. “The way is dumb.” He tried to pluck the dandelion out of his skin.  
      
“Eh,” Jared shrugged, yanking the small flower out of his skin. “It be like that.” He handed it back to Evan easily.  
    
“Ow,” Evan complained. He took the weed and dropped it into his backpack. He wasn’t supposed to leave plants behind in class anymore. He’d grown past it.  
      
Jared swiped a thumb over the spot on Evan's cheek, healing it quickly. “Don't whine, nerd.”  
     
Evan scoffed. “It _hurts_.” He looked back down at his watch. Two minutes.  
      
Jared hummed. “Someone's keen, I see.”  
     
“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”  
       
Jared snorted. “Got a hot date or something?”  
     
Evan turned red. “No! Can’t a guy care about his appearance in peace?”  
     
Jared rolled his eyes. “Not that! I meant because you're checking the time every ten seconds, dumb ass.”  
      
Evan sighed. “I’m not dumb,” he mumbled. Picking his voice up, he continued. “And you know I have gym next period. I need to go outside. There aren’t any windows in this room.” He felt suffocated.  
       
Jared nodded, arms folding. “You sure it's not because you get to go fawn over the con man?”  
    
“Isn’t that _your_ fantasy, Jared?”  
        
Jared smiled bitterly. “Funny. How's your mom?”  
    
“Why does that matter?” Evan stood up as the bell rang.  
      
Jared sighed. “Right. My bad, sorry for trying to keep in touch. Have fun on your date.” Jared grabbed his bag, striding out of the room without looking back.  
     
“Wait–” Evan tried to hold Jared back, but he was gone. How was he supposed to know Jared was actually asking that time? The last few had been leading up to some punchline about sex with his mom, and Evan wasn’t about to have another of those moments. It was in the past, though. He sighed and trudged outside.  
      
When Evan got outside, Connor was already sitting cross legged under a tree, his sketchbook open in his lap. He was not in gym, but his art class had started a nature inspired project last week, and the students got to sit outside for the class period. Connor only didn’t hate it because Evan was always there. Connor scribbled in the sketchbook furiously, only pausing to roll up the sleeves of his new black hoodie.  
       
Evan immediately saw Connor, gave the coach one passing glance, and jogged over to the boy under the tree. He didn’t mind skipping class if it was to talk to Connor. As he approached him, he smiled. “Hey.”  
     
Connor glanced up at Evan before looking back down at his book. He moved over so that Evan could sit beside him in the grass. “Evan.”  
       
Evan gingerly knelt down and situated himself beside Connor. “That’s me,” he said, laughing nervously. He tended to do that a bit more often. “Whatcha drawing?”  
       
Connor shrugged, turning to a new page. “We’re supposed to draw nature or whatever. It’s a shitty assignment.”  
       
Evan winced. “Nature is wonderful,” he said matter-of-factly. “Draw a tree! Or some flowers! I could grow you some!”  
       
Connor ignored the offer, scoffing at Evan’s positivity. “You have to say it’s wonderful, you are na-“ Connor cut himself off, getting an idea. He trailed his eyes over the flowers growing from Evan in completely random patterns. “Wait, stay still.”  
       
Evan tilted his head to the side. “Huh? What are you doing?” He stayed still anyway.  
      
Connor turned so that Evan couldn’t see the page. He began to sketch. “Drawing.” He was content to sit in silence, focusing on his art, but he knew that Evan got bored and nervous with the quiet. “How’s your day been?”  
       
Evan hummed. “Oh, um, it’s been alright. I ate a peanut butter sandwich, so that was cool. Um, I think I made Jared mad, but lately, who hasn’t? And I can’t stop breaking out.” On cue, he plucked another weed from his nose.  
       
Connor looked up from his sketch, confused. “I thought those were flowers.”  
       
Evan plucked a daisy from his hair. “This is. But _these_ –” He flicked a dandelion that was coming in on his forehead. “–are technically weeds. Meaning, ugh. Puberty.”  
      
Connor took the dandelion that Evan had picked and twirled it in his fingers. “So I’ve been wishing on weeds?” He tapped the top of the flower and it curled in on itself, burning quickly. He poured the ashes out of his hand and picked up his pencil again. “Puberty sucks.” Connor wasn’t getting breakouts, for whatever reason, but that didn’t mean that puberty wasn’t literal hell for them all.  
        
Evan nodded. “Yeah. It’s awful. And your face is clear! How do you do it? I have to pull a weed out of my skin every five seconds!”  
      
Connor shrugged. “Genetics, I guess? My dad says I’m lucky, I could be getting little volcanoes that he got. That’s disgusting.”  
        
“At least your mom didn’t attack your face with weed killer.” Evan sighed. “Can I see your drawing now?”  
       
Connor hugged his sketchbook closer. Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea. “Uh.. Not now. It’s not finished yet.” If Evan saw it and thought it was weird or thought Connor was weird for drawing it, Connor just might die.  
        
Evan shrank back a little. “Oh, okay.” He looked up at the tree above them. “She says she likes it so far.”  
      
Connor glared at the trunk of the tree. Stupid tree trying to spread his secrets. He turned back to his drawing and started to pencil in the finishing touches. Trying to get Evan’s mind off of his drawing, Connor changed the subject. “So, how’s Ja- Kleinman?”  
       
Evan looked back down. “Jared’s...you know how it is. He stormed out on me today. I don’t know what exactly I did wrong, but he’s kinda distant lately.” He shrugged. “Maybe it’s hormones. I dunno what puberty does to water types.”  
      
“Apparently it makes them jerks.” Connor and Jared hadn’t really spoken to one another since Jared started calling Evan ‘loser’ and ‘dumbass’ like they were synonymous with his name.  
        
Evan winced as he pulled yet another weed from his cheek. “Yeah, maybe. I dunno. What’s it do for you guys?” He meant fire types, like Connor, but he realized a little too late that it wasn’t really something he should have been asking.  
       
Connor shrugged, keeping his eyes down. “I don’t know, nothing special, I guess. I get voice cracks and stuff. Sometimes I’ll just flame up for like no reason, but I don’t know.” His voice got softer the longer he spoke. He really didn’t want to talk about all the mood swings and all the medicines his mom wanted to put him on that his dad said he didn’t need because he was just being a normal fire elemental.  
      
Evan kept his gaze down, too. “Y-Yeah,” he said awkwardly. “I’ve been getting, um, sweaty? And like, really nervous. But my mom’s starting to think it’s, uh, it’s not part of...it.” He had to level the playing field. He’d asked Connor a personal question, so the right thing was to expose himself too.  
      
Connor looked up quickly, “What is it? Are you okay?”  
      
“Hm? N-No, I’m fine. Don’t worry about it, I probably shouldn’t have said anything anyway.”  
        
“I-“ Connor bit his lip. He knew that Evan didn’t want to talk about it and he should probably just drop it. He gripped the edges of his book. “I think I finished.”  
        
Evan gasped. “Can I see?!”  
         
Connor looked at the drawing he made of Evan nervously. “Don’t laugh.” He said it like a warning, but it was almost a plea.  
       
Evan nodded. “I’d never laugh at you.”  
       
Connor took a deep breath and turned the book around so that Evan could see. It was a bit lopsided, because Connor wasn’t used to drawing people yet, and Evan had moved quite a bit while talking. The picture Evan had a weed breakout, just like the real Evan, but Connor thought they looked nice. He waited silently for Evan’s judgement.  
       
Evan stared at it for a while, lips parted in contemplation. He hadn’t expected it to be _him_. After a few moments of trying to think of words, he spoke up. “C-Connor, it’s beautiful,” he breathed. “You even got the dandelions! But...weren’t you supposed to draw something from nature?”  
       
Connor felt his face heating up. “I, um… you’re kinda nature, right?”  
      
Evan tucked a flower behind his ear. “I guess I am,” he said in realization.  
       
Connor smiled, “You are. Way better than drawing this tree again, anyway.” If Connor’s picture was beautiful, it was nothing compared to the real thing. Connor pushed that thought immediately from his head, his face burning.  
      
Evan was going to say something, maybe a thank you or another compliment on the drawing, but his face twisted and he whipped around to look at the tree behind them. “He’s not calling you ugly, Martha, I promise.”  
       
Connor rolled his eyes. “Martha?”  
       
Evan gestured toward the tree trunk. “It’s her name. She thinks it suits her– And it does! Don’t get that attitude with me! He’s not judging you!” He sighed. “Sorry, she’s self conscious.”  
        
Connor smiled, looking up at the tree too. “You’re the best tree out here, Martha.”  
      
Evan smiled too, but it faded rather quickly. “No, he’s not being sarcastic. He– No! Calm down.” He pressed his hand against the trunk. “See? All better. He meant it.” He gave Connor an apologetic wince.  
      
Connor was being a bit sarcastic. “What’s it- she saying?”  
       
“She’s upset because you sounded sarcastic.” Evan paused. “And you drew her branches weird yesterday. She’s got a very important self image, Connor.”  
      
“Hey! I didn’t draw them weird!”  
       
An acorn fell right onto Connor’s head. “Look, just apologize,” Evan said.  
       
Connor huffed. “I’m not apologizing to a self important tree. She hit me!”  
       
“Please, apologize, Connor, she’s gonna be yelling about this forever if you don’t.” Evan spoke from experience.  
      
Connor frowned. He wanted nothing more than to burn the tree, but he knew that Evan wouldn’t like that. “Whatever. Sorry, tree.”  
       
Evan grimaced. “Use her name.”  
     
Connor glared at the tree. Why couldn’t it just leave him and Evan alone? “Fine. Sorry. Martha.”  
       
Evan kept his hand on Martha’s trunk. He tried sending positive energy to her. “It’s all better now, yeah?” He turned to Connor. “You can’t sit here anymore.”  
      
Connor stood up, gathering his things. “ _Fine_ , I don’t want to sit under this _stupid_ tree anyway.” Except he did, because it was further away from the gym class and their loud classmates, and Evan always looked so happy and comfortable sitting under the tree.  
        
Evan gasped, wincing at Martha’s sudden outburst, but he didn’t bother telling Connor about it. They didn’t need him to get even angrier. Evan stood up and shuffled behind his friend. “I-I’m sorry, Connor, she’s a handful.”  
       
Connor looked behind them at the tree again, wincing when he noticed the trail of dead and burned grass he left in his wake. He willed himself not to make this any worse than it was. “It’s whatever. We can sit somewhere else. You’ll get more sun out here anyway.”  
        
Evan didn’t look down. He didn’t need to see what his ears could tell him already. “U-Um, are you sure you’re okay? I didn’t mean to, uh, make you upset. She was just– She was so loud.”  
      
“It’s fine, Evan. I don’t mind moving.” Just then, the coach blew his whistle to announce that the class period was over. “You didn’t upset me.”  
        
Evan gulped. “O-Okay. Um, I really did like your drawing. I’ll see you later?”  
        
“Yeah, later, Evan.” Connor turned and left in the direction of the building. Connor ignored the tingling feeling in his stomach at Evan’s compliment and certainly didn’t clutch his sketchbook to his chest as he made his way to the building.  
       
Evan sighed as he watched Connor leave. He’d find a way to make it up to him. He grabbed his backpack from against the wall and started off in the opposite direction.  
      
\----  
    
Jared sighed, looking out over the field. He was on the roof, skipping his math class. He did this often. He watched the kids running for P.E., the kids drawing for art class… Connor and Evan talking to each other. He was hopeless.  
    
Fuck puberty. Fuck feelings. Fuck 8th grade.  
     
\------  
     
Connor lit the candles carefully with the tip of his finger. Heidi had asked him to help with the cake once she figured out that she had left the lighter at home. They were at Ellison State Park for Evan’s huge sixteenth birthday party, but so far, Connor and Heidi were the only ones to show. Connor was even beginning to wish that he had dragged Zoe out with him. They had waited for half an hour, but when it became obvious that the other invitees were not going to show up, Heidi had pulled Connor aside to get the cake and Evan’s few birthday presents.  
      
Connor nodded to Heidi, extinguishing his finger and letting her take the cake out to Evan. As he watched her deliver the cake to a politely smiling Evan, Connor felt like punching everyone who hadn’t come right in the face. In fact, he vowed to punch Jared Kleinman the very next time he saw him. Connor nodded to himself and grabbed Evan’s gifts in his arms, following Heidi out.  
       
Evan was smiling at his mother, grateful that she took the time to put all of this together. He turned slightly and saw Connor coming, his smile turning into a grin. He was grateful for Connor, too. For coming. He wasn’t sure anyone would. He waved at his friend, not even noticing the presents in his hands.  
      
Suddenly, Jared came scrambling up to them from seemingly out of nowhere. “Hi, hey, I'm here! Hi.” He prayed none of them mentioned how disheveled he surely look as he smoothed his hair down. He cleared his throat, putting up his uncaring facade. “I made it in time for cake, I see.”  
     
Evan jumped, but composed himself, grin disappearing. “Is that what you came for?”  
       
Jared blinked. “N-No! I came because- because I was… invited. And it's not cool to blow off things like that.”  
     
Connor dropped the presents onto the table and glared across it at Jared. “Well you’re late.”  
       
Evan was looking down. “N-Not extremely late. J-Just, like, a couple minutes.” That was a lie.    
       
“He’s like half an hour late!!”  
      
Jared grimaced, picking at the paper covering the gift in his hands. “Fashionably late?”  
     
Evan stared at the flames on the candles of his cake. “J-Just a couple minutes,” he repeated, even though Connor had already told Jared the truth.  
       
Connor glared down Jared, but didn’t move to actually do anything. This was Evan’s birthday and he wouldn’t be the one to ruin it. Not today, when he had already given himself three pep talks about how this could be the day he’d confess. Nonetheless, he wanted to make sure that Evan knew he didn’t have to stand for this. “You can tell him to leave, Ev.”  
       
Evan’s eyes shot up toward Connor. “What? No! H-He was just a little late, that’s all! At least he came.” He glanced over at where his mother was fixing some cups, only four of the thirty-two out of the package. The stack of plates they’d bought at the store had barely been diminished.  
       
Jared bit his lip, casting his eyes down. “Happy birthday, Ev.”  
      
Evan finally smiled again. He wanted to be glad Jared was there. “Th-Thanks,” he said. “Y-You can sit down if you want.”  
       
Jared nodded, doing as instructed. “Hey, Connor.” He gritted his teeth slightly, staring at the table. Connor hated him these days.  
     
Connor didn’t even respond, sitting on the bench, directly across from Evan. If Jared wanted to talk to him and be civil, then he’d start being a way fucking better friend to Evan. Connor focused on Evan, trying to completely forget Jared even came, and gesturing to the cake in front of him. “Make a wish?”  
        
Heidi already had her phone out to record it, so Evan shrugged. “Why not?” he mumbled. He closed his eyes and blew, not waiting for any singing of ‘Happy Birthday’ or any other cue. All he wished for was something to be different.  
       
Connor let out a slow breath as Evan blew out his candles. He could hold it together for the next few hours. “Happy birthday, Ev.”  
        
Jared wasn't blind, he could see the way Connor was looking at Evan. He was happy for them, really. They deserved each other. “Um, hey, Ms. H, can I maybe pull you away from the party for a couple minutes? My mom sent me with a couple requests for some recipes, if you don't mind. She's been on a cooking craze.” That was partially true. Mostly he wanted to give the boys some alone time to talk. Plus he wasn't sure he could handle it if he saw them when they were getting all mushy.  
     
Evan watched as his mother nodded awkwardly and walked off with Jared. “Recipes?” he wondered aloud. Was that just an excuse not to talk to him? Probably. Eat some cake, give him a gag gift, avoid any unnecessary conversation. Sounded about right. He looked up to Connor. “S-So,” he said, trying to fill the gap in his heart rather than the silence at the table.  
     
Connor almost felt bad for running Jared off, but he kept his expression light for Evan’s sake. “So?”  
        
“Uh, y-yeah, so...so.” Evan didn’t know what he was saying.  
        
Connor cleared his throat. “Sorry about being so… weird about Jared being late.” He wasn’t really, but Evan would appreciate the sentiment.  
       
“It’s okay, Connor. Y-You weren’t being weird.” Evan started plucking the candles from the cake.  
      
“It was a bit weird.” Connor shrugged. “So, what’d you wish for?”  
      
“Aw, if I tell you, i-it won’t come true.” Evan didn’t want to tell him.  
       
Connor hummed, letting it go. He hoped it did come true, whatever it was. “Well, tell me when it comes true then.”  
      
Evan nodded. “I will. I promise. You’ll be the first to know.”  
       
Connor smiled, something he only really did around Evan these days. “Thanks, Ev.” He reached over and grabbed his gift for Evan. He thumbed the wrapping paper a bit nervously before pushing it across the table. “You should open this now.” He didn’t really want Evan to open it when Kleinman was around.  
       
“Um,” Evan said, pulling the gift closer. “Alright.” He awkwardly began picking at the tape so he didn’t have to tear the paper.  
      
Connor picked at his nails under the table. He really hoped Evan liked the gift. If he did, then that would be Connor’s sign to finally tell him.  
       
Evan carefully unwrapped the object, pushing the wrapping paper aside. In his hands was a hardback journal, a little tree depicted on the front. Evan ran his hand along the cover as he flipped it over, reading the small print in the corner of the back. “It’s recycled?” he squeaked. He turned it back over and flipped through the blank pages. “Connor, this is perfect!”  
       
Connor brightened. “It is?” He cleared his throat. “You said you’d like to write more, so I thought maybe.. Well, I thought you could use somewhere to put it all.” He winced. Could he be more of a trainwreck?  
       
Evan nodded. “I did! I– God, thank you, Connor. Really. It’s amazing! And recycled!”  
      
Connor’s expression softened at Evan’s excitement. “I’m glad you like it. Because I actually had something that I wanted to tell you,” Connor trailed off. He couldn’t do this, what was he thinking? If this went wrong it could ruin Evan’s party.  
       
Evan put the notebook on the table so he could devote his attention to Connor. “Y-Yeah? Is everything okay?”  
     
Connor felt breathless. Evan looked so perfect, still smiling at the gift, his eyes bright and Connor was so in love it _hurt_. He shook himself out of his stupor and looked away. “Yeah. Everything is great. I was just going to say that we should probably eat that cake now.”  
       
A pang of something Evan couldn’t identify hit him in the chest. The closest he could guess was disappointment, but that didn’t make any sense. “O-Oh, yeah, you’re right. Mom’s still over there with Jared, though. S-She has the plates.”  
      
Connor forced a smile through the bitter taste in his mouth. “Oh, right. Well, they should be done talking soon anyway.”  
       
“I hope he isn’t, um, harassing her or something. Sh-Should we go make sure it’s all okay?” Evan was starting to feel exceptionally nervous.  
       
“I’m sure Kleinman is just talking her ear off. Probably annoying but not harassment.” Connor pushed up from the bench. “We can go interrupt, if you want, though.”  
      
Evan picked at the flowers in his hair. “I-I dunno, maybe we shouldn’t.” He’d been changing his mind often lately.  
      
“It will be fine, Evan. We just go and ask.”  
      
“M-Maybe we should just wait.”  
      
Connor shook his head. “Kleinman will talk for hours. I can do it, if you want.”  
      
“I-I dunno, I don’t wanna, um, b-bother them.”  
       
“Evan, it’s _your_ birthday. They’re here for you.”  
      
“I-I don’t wanna bother them,” Evan repeated, unable to make himself think of any other options.  
      
Connor sighed before cupping his hands around his mouth and calling out to Heidi and Jared. “Hey! Cake?”  
       
Evan had his face already buried in his hands out of embarrassment.  
       
Jared gave them a thumbs up, thanking Heidi before the pair made their way back over. “Yes, Hi! Are we doing presents?”  
     
Evan kept his face down. “C-Connor wants to have cake.”  
      
“And Evan already opened mine, so.” Connor was still a bit angry that Jared let Evan think no one else came to his party.  
      
Jared nodded. “Okay.” He didn't want Evan to open his gift while he was there, truthfully.  
     
Evan peeked over his fingers. “C-Cake? Yes?”  
      
Jared smiled at him. “Yeah!”  
     
Evan waited patiently as Heidi cut and served the cake. It was in the shape of an oak tree. She’d done it herself. Once they were all tended to, she joined them at the table and began eating. Evan was still coming down from his near panic when he finished his piece.  
      
Once Evan had finished his cake, leaving an adorable dollop of green frosting on his cheek, Connor gestured with his fork in the direction of the presents Evan hadn’t opened yet. “Wanna open those?”  
      
“I-I dunno, I–” Evan’s spiel was cut off by his mother, who cleared her throat very purposely indicating that, yes, he would be opening the presents now. “O-Okay.”  
      
Jared bit his lip, eyeing the gifts. “Do the one from your mom first!”  
      
Evan furrowed his eyebrows. “I-If you say so,” he muttered, pulling close to him and unwrapping a neatly folded blue striped polo shirt. It looked expensive. “Wow,” he whispered, “thanks, mom.” She nodded.  
      
Jared was internally panicking. He was afraid of Evan’s reaction to his gift. He was afraid he wouldn’t like it, but he was more afraid that he _would_.  
      
Evan looked at the next one. “Is this one from you, Jared?”  
      
Jared’s breath caught. “Yeah.”  
     
“Can I open it?”  
     
Jared nodded. “It’s for you, of course you can.”  
     
Evan took a deep breath. “O-Okay.” He began opening the package.  
     
Jared fidgeted with his fingers.  
     
Evan finally got it open without tearing the paper. Inside was a book, but it wasn’t a journal like Connor had given him. It looked a little outdated, but the cover said ‘Flowers: First Edition’. Evan flipped it over. There was a heart on the back, but it looked drawn on. He leafed through the pages, eyes catching on– “Oh my god, there’s a real flower on every page?” It looked like Jared had written inside, too. It must have taken a while to make this. The inside front cover said ‘sorry’ in Jared’s little handwriting.  
     
Jared gulped. “Um.. Yeah.”  
     
Evan took the time to read a couple of the pages, his fingers gently brushing the pressed flowers. “How did you do this? How’d you find all of these?”  
     
Jared cleared his throat. “Um, I got in contact with a, uh, a different plant elemental? She made them for me. It was mostly her.”  
       
Evan looked up. “How did you find another one?”  
       
Jared shrugged. “Not important.”  
      
Evan took another moment to flip through the book. Then, suddenly, he put it down, stood up, and approached Jared’s seat. “Thank you,” he whispered.  
      
Jared nodded. “You deserve nice things.”  
      
Evan wrapped his arms around Jared before the other boy could protest. The ground under them sprouted yellow acacia flowers.  
      
Jared hugged him back, eyes closed. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have- I shouldn’t get in the way. Of you and Connor.”  
       
Evan didn’t move. “What about me and Connor?”  
       
Jared scoffed. “You two obviously like each other.”  
     
“We’re friends, of course we do.”  
      
“Evan, you have feelings for him.”  
       
“I don’t think that’s quite right.”  
       
Jared hummed. “Well, check out his reaction to this hug. I think that’ll tell you everything you need.”  
      
“What?” Evan let go of Jared, but kept his hands on his arms. He turned around to see Connor.  
       
Connor turned his face away as soon as Evan looked back. He felt a bit sick. Or like his heart had sunk to the bottom of his shoes. He glared at the pressed flowers in Evan’s new book, wishing that he hadn’t bought that stupid fifteen dollar journal. He felt like an idiot.  
      
Evan’s face fell. “Connor?” Why did he look so upset? It couldn’t be what Jared had said. Connor looked more angry than sad or disappointed.  
      
Connor looked up, trying his hardest to keep his face blank and his flames under control. “Yeah?”  
      
Jared removed Evan’s hands from his arms, gently urging him towards the other boy.  
       
Evan stumbled over to Connor. “Um, a-are you okay?” He didn’t know what he was supposed to do here. Was Connor mad at him? Was Jared?  
      
Connor nodded. “Oh yeah. Peachy. Good cake.”  
       
“Y-You’re not upset that I hugged Jared, a-are you?” Evan ignored the comment about the cake, but of course he agreed.  
      
Connor glared across at Jared, suddenly on the defense. “Why the fuck would I be mad about that? He’s your friend.”  
      
Jared nodded, standing up with a sigh. “Hey, Con, can I talk to you alone for a second?”  
       
Connor really wanted to say no. Right then, Connor just wanted to get up and leave and maybe even get stoned. That sounded a lot nicer than having Kleinman rub his amazing gifting skills and Evan-know-how in his face. Connor pushed himself up from the table and shouldered past Evan to Jared. “What.”  
       
Jared grabbed Connor’s hand, pulling him away from the table and out of earshot. “Connor. Do you like Evan? And don’t say you’re friends, I already know that. I mean romantically.”  
      
Connor jerked his hand out of Jared’s. “What do you care?” Connor had been perfectly willing to just keep his feelings under wraps earlier, and he was not going to have them pulled out of him by Jared Kleinman of all people.  
      
Jared huffed. “Contrary to popular belief, I do care about you two. I- You two deserve each  
other. I mean it. You can’t act like that if you want to get anywhere, though. You need to be honest with him.”  
      
Connor scoffed, crossing his arms. “Oh, _I_ need to be honest with him? You’ve been calling him a loser for the past three years, and then you turn around and give him the most heart wrenching, ‘I’m in love with you’ gift I’ve ever seen.”  
      
Jared growled, gritting his teeth. “News flash, asshole. I’m in love with both of you. But you don’t belong with someone as shitty as me. So go tell him the truth, yeah?”  
    
Connor huffed a slightly hysterical laugh. “Wow. That’s rich. If that’s true, you have one fucked up way of showing love.” Connor clenched his fists, knowing that they were burning white hot. “I am never going to pity you, so don’t even play that game. I’m not going to make you feel better about being awful to Hansen, and I’m certainly not going to suddenly confess my feelings because you told me too. Evan doesn’t deserve someone like you dragging him down, and he _definitely_ doesn’t deserve a fucked up mess like me. So shut up.”  
       
Jared nodded. “He loves you. I don’t want your damn pity. I just want you two to be happy, so fuck you, Connor.” He turned away, striding back to Evan purposefully. “I’m sorry about this.” He grabbed Evan, slamming their lips together in a quick kiss. “I’m sorry. I have to go.”  
      
Connor felt as if he’d been doused with a bucket of ice water. He watched, words stuck in his throat as Jared walked out of the park, leaving a stunned and almost scared looking Evan behind.  
       
Pink begonia blooms grew from Evan’s arms. “Wh-What–” He had no idea what had just happened. Heidi stared at Jared as he walked off.  
       
Connor had no idea what to say. He partially wanted to be mad at Jared for doing something like that on Evan’s birthday, but he also didn’t want to do anything that could ruin this further.  
       
Evan kept sputtering. Had Jared really just kissed him? More of those pink blooms flowered from his skin. They meant he was scared. He agreed.  
      
Connor snapped back to reality as pink blossoms started to cover Evan’s arms. He almost thought they were those flowers that meant love, but as he got closer, he recognized them from that time Evan had to give a class presentation freshman year. “Evan? Are you okay?”  
    
Evan stared forward. “D-Does Jared hate me?” he whispered. He felt overwhelmed. He wanted to go home.  
       
Connor shrugged, looking away, “I don’t know.” He didn’t want Evan to catch on to what he and Jared had been talking about. In fact, he felt a bit jumpy being around Evan right now. He wished that Jared had just never shown up. “It’s getting late. I should be going too.”  
       
Evan’s eyes snapped up, pleading and wide. “Y-You’re leaving?” Connor was leaving him too?  
      
Connor looked down guiltily. “I promised Zoe I’d take her somewhere tonight. I know, I said I could stay but I forgot, so.”  
       
“O-Okay,” Evan said softly, barely audible. He understood. Connor had duties. Zoe was more important. “Th-Thanks for coming.”  
      
Connor wanted nothing more than to hug Evan, but he had already pushed it too much. He had been living a fantasy. He’d never be good enough for Evan Hansen. He stuffed his hands into his pockets. “You’re welcome. Happy birthday, Evan.” Feeling cold and even a bit empty, Connor left the park. He didn’t belong there.  
       
—————  
     
Evan exhaled. Alana hadn’t signed his cast, but at least she’d left him alone. He didn’t want to deal with her stories and interruptions today.  
       
Jared sauntered up. “So, broke your arm, huh? Jacked off to Zoe Murphy too hard? Or was it Connor? Which instagram did you have pulled up? Paint me a picture.”  
   
Evan scoffed. “That’s not what happened, obviously. I fell. Out of a tree.”  
      
Jared paused. “You fell? Out of a tree?” Didn't his vines always save him when he slipped? He was like a grassy fucking Spiderman.  
     
Evan nodded. “Yeah, at the state park. Kind of a funny story actually.” He stopped. “Well, not really.”  
      
Jared frowned. “Go on.”  
     
Evan gulped. “There– Well, I fell, and there was a solid, um, like, ten minutes when I thought someone would come to help, you know? They– No one did.”  
      
Jared blinked. What the fuck. “Jesus, dude.”  
     
“A-Anyways, did you wanna sign my cast? We’re friends, so I thought…” Evan let himself trail off.  
     
“You're asking me? We're… family friends, yeah?” More like Jared was head over fucking heels. “You don't want me to sign it.”  
     
“Huh?” Evan took a step forward. “But I just asked.”  
      
Jared hummed. “You asked because it was expected, right? Not because you wanted to.”  
     
Evan shook his head. “I wasn’t expecting anything, Jared.” Maybe if anything, a little more of an attitude from the shorter boy.  
      
Jared hesitated. “You're serious?”  
     
Before Evan could answer, a voice spoke up from behind them. “What happened to your arm?”  
     
“I fell out of a tree,” Evan blurted before even turning around to see who it was. Upon doing so, however, he couldn’t help but gasp. “Connor?”  
      
Connor ignored the surprise, looking Evan up and down. “An earth elemental falling out of a tree. That’s the saddest fucking thing I’ve ever heard.”  
      
Evan looked down. “Happened too fast for my vines to stop it,” he mumbled.  
     
Jared butted in. “Connor, love the new hair length, very troubled teen fire elemental. Edgy.”  
     
Connor stared at Jared, unimpressed. His hands itched to run through his hair and extinguish the ends. He didn’t. “Hilarious, Jared.”  
     
Jared gave him a bitter smile, turning to leave. “He's a plant elemental. Not just earth, dumbass.” He left without looking back.  
     
Evan tried to clear his throat without Connor hearing; he didn’t need any more attention on himself.  
      
Connor scoffed as Jared took off down the hall. “For a smug bastard, he sure doesn’t stay long after he picks a fight.”  
      
Evan could tell he was treading thin ice. “H-He’s just tired,” he lied. Well, maybe it wasn’t a lie. Jared could be tired.  
     
Connor raised an eyebrow. “He’s been ‘tired’ since eighth grade.” He rolled his eyes. He wasn’t getting in a fight over whether or not Jared was an okay person. “Whatever.”  
       
“He’s–” Evan decided defending Jared wouldn’t end well. “Sorry.”  
      
“Right.” Jared had probably never been sorry a day in his life. Connor glanced down at Evan’s cast again before shouldering past him and going to class.  
      
Evan sighed, and only started the walk to his own class when one of his vines tapped his shoulder. He kept his head down and his left arm close to his chest. He wished he could disappear.  
       
————  
       
Jared sighed, looking out over the school. He was on the roof, again. His habit of skipping class in favour of broody roof time had carried over from middle school, even though getting access to the highschool roof had been much harder. He liked to sit right on the edge when no one was around. On days like this, when he encountered both of them, the two people who had ever actually been his friends, he teetered dangerously close. He hated the way things were. He toyed with the idea, occasionally, of just letting himself slip over the edge. He never did it. He was too scared. But, he still contemplated it. Far more often than he should've.  
      
He still cared about them. He had always cared. He hated himself for how he let himself care so deeply for them yet treat them like shit just because he didn't know how to be straight forward. He had fucked any chance of reconciliation with Connor long ago. Connor probably hated Jared, and he didn't blame him. If Connor wanted to hate him and stay away, then it was probably for the best. So, Jared would feed the fire with stupid comments and dumb actions that he didn't mean.  
   
And then there was Evan. Jared wasn't stupid. He knew Evan couldn't just _fall_ out of a tree. His vines made it almost effortless to climb. The only way he could've dropped from a tree was if he chose to. And the very thought was enough to shake Jared to his core. Jared knew. Evan had climbed up and up and he had looked down over everything and he had teetered on that edge just like Jared did on his roof. Except, Evan must not have been as afraid as Jared was. And Jared felt as though his very being had been incapacitated at the mere idea. Evan deserved so much. So much. Jared hated how he couldn't give him that. He hated how selfish he was, even thinking that it would be him to help Evan. Evan deserved more.  
      
Evan, as a senior, had finally gotten the chance to take AP Agriculture. He wasn’t sure why the school needed it as an AP course, but he figured it was worth the challenge. He knew he’d be more or less the teacher’s pet, being a plant elemental in a class of earth and water kids. He just hadn’t expected it to start on the first day. Regardless, he found himself going, alone, up to the rooftop garden to check on the plants that had been left alone all summer for his lazy teacher.  
     
Jared tensed up as he heard the roof door open. Maybe if he didn't move or speak he wouldn't be noticed.  
     
Evan sighed and walked across the roof to the garden. He walked down the aisles of pots and plants, occasionally stopping to help a withered flower bloom again, until he came to a new bud at the end of one of the rows. “Aw,” he said, not minding his volume as no one could hear him anyway. “Happy birthday, little guy.” As he spoke, the bud blossomed. “You’re very pretty.”  
       
Jared watched from where he was sitting, hands clenched on the roof ledge beneath him and heart melting. He kind of felt like crying.  
      
Evan had more conversations with many of the little plants on the roof. The cactus told him he’d sign his cast if he could. Evan thanked him. The grapevine told him his shoe was untied. It wasn’t. The vine laughed. One of the tulips was excited to see that a plant elemental would be tending to them this year; she’d dealt with a particularly rude fire girl last spring. Evan told her not to worry. These continued until they were all checked and healthy.  
       
Jared was almost tempted to say something. But he figured it was too late now, anyway, so he stayed quiet. He watched Evan, eyes sad.  
     
Evan did a final once-over of the garden, but he went the opposite direction, in case he missed something. Then, he saw something. “Hello?”  
       
Jared's breath hitched slightly. “Hi.”  
     
“Wh- _Jared_?”  
      
Jared gave Evan an awkward wave.  
     
Evan took a few steps toward him. “What are you doing up here?”  
      
Jared blinked, his eyes briefly flicking back down to the ground far below them. “Skipping class?”  
      
“I-I figured that much. I mean why are you up here s-sitting so close to the edge? That’s dangerous.”  
       
Jared shrugged, swinging his feet against the brick of the school. “I’m afraid of heights.”  
     
Evan blinked. “Sh-Shouldn’t you be far from the edge then?”  
      
Jared shrugged again, eyes glued to the ground below. “Probably.”  
    
Evan gulped. “I- Can you, uh, back up?”  
       
Jared took a deep breath, backing up slightly. “Eventually.”  
     
Evan shook his head a little, almost a twitch. “Th-That’s not enough.” He was afraid for Jared. He maintained eye contact with the back of Jared’s head. Rather than pull him backward himself, he sent two of his vines to gently tug Jared toward him.  
      
Jared allowed himself to be pulled, carefully shifting his body backwards. “How's Connor?”  
      
Evan let his vines pull Jared a good six or so feet away from the ledge. “I don’t know,” he admitted. “He stormed off this morning.”  
      
Jared nodded. “Figures.”  
     
“A-Are you okay?”  
     
Jared got to his feet, turning to Evan finally. “Probably.”  
     
Evan took a deep breath. “Do you wanna t-talk? I mean, I know we’re just family friends, but I- You can talk to me.”  
      
Jared just smiled tiredly. “I'm fine, Ev. Don't worry about me.”  
     
“Y-You haven’t, um, called me that in a long time,” Evan said quietly.  
     
Jared paused, blinking. He hadn't, huh? Damn. “Do you want me to not call you that?”  
     
“N-No, I like it,” Evan assured.  
     
Jared smiled slightly. “You do, huh? Okay then, I’ll start using it again.”  
      
“I’d like that. D-Does that mean you’re gonna talk to me again? F-For real?”  
      
Jared hesitated slightly. “You mean you actually _want_ to talk to me?”  
     
Evan cocked his head to the side. “I never stopped.”  
       
Jared felt like crying again. “Okay. Yeah. I will.”  
     
Evan fidgeted. “That’s not a joke, right?”  
      
Jared shook his head. “Cross my heart.”  
    
“No more family friends?”  
       
Jared held out a hand in offering. “Friends?”  
     
Evan stared at his hand, trying to ignore the shouts from the garden plants about what he should do. “J-Just friends?” he asked in the smallest voice.  
      
Jared's breath caught in his chest. He took a step forward, hand falling to his side and eyes searching Evan's face. “Did you want to be more than friends?” He could hear his heart thumping in his ears.  
     
Evan took a deep breath. “Jared, you’ve...you’ve been a jerk to me. Since eighth grade. A-And especially since my sixteenth birthday. But...I think about that day every day. It-It kinda haunts my dreams, but it’s not a nightmare. I-I don’t know what I’m saying…” He looked down. “You kissed me,” he said plainly.  
       
Jared gulped, risking another step closer. He was within touching distance now. “Do you want me to do it again?”  
      
A white carnation grew out from under Evan’s cast. He looked down at it for only a fraction of a second, already knowing what it meant. “I– K-Kinda, yeah.”  
      
Jared stepped into Evan’s space, a hesitant hand coming up to rest on his cheek. He leaned in, pausing about an inch away from Evan’s lips. “Are you sure you want this?”  
      
Evan only nodded, knowing if he tried to speak, he’d probably ruin the moment with some ramble. Jared's hand was cool on his skin, like he always was.  
      
Jared swallowed his fear, pressing forward until their lips met. The kiss was soft and curious, both boys trying to explore unknown terrain. Jared didn’t pull away.  
       
Evan hadn’t noticed that the flowers in his hair weren’t at full bloom until they suddenly were. He didn’t know if it was Jared himself or his water that caused it, but he was glad it happened. It meant this must be real. He closed his eyes and let his hand rest on Jared’s waist.  
       
The door to the rooftop clanged open. Connor didn’t come to the roof often, only when he _really_ needed a smoke and a quiet place. He was just about to light his joint with his finger when he looked up and saw Jared and Evan lost in their own little world, both looking infinitely happy. Like they belonged there. His stomach twisted. “Well, fuck.”  
       
Jared whipped around as he heard the new voice, eyes wide. Shit. Shit. Out of all the people, it had to be Connor. Fuck. Jared had kissed Evan out of selfishness, despite the fact that he knew Evan deserved someone so much better. Like Connor, who Jared knew liked Evan. Fuck.  
          
Evan yelped. “C-Connor?” His mind couldn’t keep up. He couldn’t think.  
      
Connor extinguished his finger and stuffed his hands back into his pockets. “Didn’t mean to interrupt anything.” He shouldn’t feel jealous, he’d given up his chance. And he certainly shouldn’t feel angry at Jared for getting the balls to do what he couldn’t.  
      
Jared's tears were gonna show up soon, and he knew it. “Con, I-” He what? What could Jared possibly say to fix this situation. Nothing. He had nothing.  
       
Connor looked at Jared like he was insane. “Well, don’t cry, Kleinman, I’m leaving.”  
     
“Don’t!” Evan blurted. Though he wasn’t sure why.  
      
Connor froze, having started to turn back. Why would Evan want him to stay? He thought that they were at least sort of friends, he wouldn’t rub this in Connor’s face, right? Connor tried to keep an unaffected expression. “Why not?”  
       
“B-Because–” Evan’s mind searched frantically for something to say. “J-Jared said once that h-he was my water and that you were my sun. I need my sun, Connor.”  
      
Connor could feel the tips of his ears heating up with a blush. Evan couldn’t be saying what he thought he was. He just couldn’t. There was no possible way. Connor tried to crush his hopeful heart. “What do you mean?” He asked, tentatively, glancing quickly at Jared.  
       
Jared had finally started crying when Evan had said that. He was crying because Evan remembered and holy shit, was Evan saying what he thought he was saying?  
      
Evan gulped. “C-Come here,” he said to Connor, his voice small. He kept close to Jared.  
      
Connor took a hesitant few steps forward until he was standing in front of the two. He was still half expecting one of them to start laughing. But Evan would never do that. It just wasn’t who he was. Connor eyed them nervously.  
      
Evan visibly grabbed Jared’s hand, holding it tightly. “M-My water.” He reached out and took Connor’s, bearing the heat of it. “My sun.”  
      
Connor stared at his hand in Evan’s. It was almost too good to be true. He’d waited _so damn long_. He was seriously considering just spilling all of his feelings right there. Instead, he kept his eyes down. He had to be sure that this was what he thought it was first. “Fire is a lot different from sunshine, Evan. Are you sure?”  
        
“The sun’s just a ball of fire, isn’t it? I-I think it’s time I step into it for once.” Evan smiled softly.  
      
Connor couldn’t help it. His laugh sounded sort of like he was on the verge of tears, but he was not going to be as emotional as Jared. He squeezed Evan’s hand, finally looking back up. “I’ve been in love with you for three years now.”  
      
Evan blinked. “Me?” he asked, as if none of that conversation had even happened.  
      
Connor shrugged. Maybe he shouldn’t have said that. “You.”  
      
Evan exhaled decidedly. He kept his hands holding both of the other boys’, leaned up as far as he could, and kissed Connor with the same passion as he’d done Jared moments before.  
      
Connor immediately stepped closer and kissed back with all that he had. Connor had always thought that if he ever got to kiss Evan Hansen, that he would probably burst into flames. Instead, he found that kissing Evan was like a slow burn. Warm and fuzzy like a fireplace. He felt complete.  
      
Eventually, Evan separated from Connor, a dopey smile on his face. He stepped back. Taking Jared’s and Connor’s hands, he pulled them together so that they were the ones holding hands. “Go on.”  
       
Jared, who had had tears running down his face the whole time, took a shaky breath. He bit down on his lip harshly, looking up at Connor. He lifted their joint hands between them. “H-Hey, Con.”  
     
Connor watched the steam slowly rise from their clasped hands. He felt a lump form in his throat. It reminded him way too much of Jared in elementary school. Before they had pushed each other away. “I’m sorry.” Connor was terrible at apologies. Absolutely awful. He had next to no experience with them, and his voice sounded raspy, like he had been run over by a truck.  
      
Two words. That was all it took. Jared suddenly rushed forward, throwing his arms around Connor's waist and clinging to him desperately, burying his face in the taller boy's chest. A small sob escaped him, despite his best efforts to keep it down. He didn't seem to realize that he was speaking into the fabric of Connor's shirt. He was muttering those same two words over and over and over, only broken up by gasps for air.  
     
Connor held Jared close to his chest like he could disappear at any moment and be replaced by the old, snarky Jared that he couldn’t stand. He rubbed slow circles on Jared’s back, whispering quiet reassurances for every hysterical sob out of Jared’s mouth. He hadn’t taken Jared seriously when he had told him that he loved him when they were sixteen. He hadn’t been able to accept it. He didn’t know if Jared still felt that way, but he knew that he felt absolutely awful for holding everything against him for so long. Connor buried his face in Jared’s hair. “It’s okay.”  
      
Evan was grinning. It’d taken so long to get here. He wasn’t sure if they ever would. Just that morning, he’d wanted to disappear forever, but now, he wasn’t so sure about that. Then, he opened his mouth. “J-Jared, remember when you swore you were gonna make C-Connor like you back someday?” he said quietly and lighthearted. Maybe he’d ruined it. Who knew. They could deal with it.  
      
Jared let out a watery laugh, pulling away from Connor enough to see his face. “It only took 8 years!”  
     
Connor chuckled, looking up so that Jared wouldn’t see his red rimmed eyes. “I can still take it back, you know.”  
      
Jared laughed softly, his hand moving from Connor's waist up to his neck, urging him down. “Not this time.”  
      
Connor gave Jared a small smile. He didn’t want to take it back. It felt like he’d been repressing this for forever. He took a chance and leaned the rest of the way down to give Jared a quick, close-mouthed kiss. “I guess you told me so.”  
      
Jared grinned through his tears. “Hell yeah I did.” He pulled Connor back down, kissing him deeply. God, he’d wanted this. More than anything.  
      
Connor’s hair did flare up that time. He pressed into the kiss, giving it all he had.  
      
Jared's hand slipped up into Connor's flaming hair, pulling it lightly. Since he was a water elemental, the fire had no effect on him. He smiled against Connor's lips.  
     
Connor flushed, suddenly feeling weak in the knees. This was their first kiss, how did Jared already know his weaknesses? Connor pulled Jared closer by his hips, nipping at his bottom lip as payback for the hair tugging.  
     
Jared hummed, pulling back just enough to whisper to Connor. “This must be quite a show for Evan.”  
    
Connor reddened further, stepping back. He really wasn’t ready to put on any sort of show. He’d only just kissed the guy he thought was the love of his life before finding out that maybe he could love two people like that. He cleared his throat. “Sorry, Ev.”  
       
Evan was still smiling sweetly. He shook his head. “No, I wanted you to.” He let out a breath. “Maybe t-that’ll teach you not to dangle so close to the edge.”  
      
Jared laughed breathlessly, pulling Evan closer by the hand once again. “This is more of a reward than a lesson, Ev.”  
     
Evan blinked. “Damn.” That wasn’t his intention. He realized Jared was probably joking, but he needed to make sure he knew Evan was serious. “Please don’t sit there like that. It’s scary.”  
      
Jared gave Evan a timid smile, nodding. “Okay. I won't.”  
      
Evan offered a similar smile, picking at his cast. “Thanks.”  
       
Connor had no idea what they were talking about, but he could always find out later. He gestured to Evan’s cast. “No one’s signed it yet.” He cleared his throat. “Can I?”  
      
Evan blinked. “You wanna sign my cast?” he asked, like they hadn’t just kissed.  
      
Connor raised an eyebrow. “Uh, yeah?” He paused. “Unless you don’t want me to.”  
       
“Of course I do!” Evan exclaimed, pulling a sharpie from his pocket. “Both of you. If you want.”  
       
Connor felt his lips tug up into a half smile as he took the marker from Evan and uncapped it. He took Evan’s arm in his hand gently, to steady it as he scrawled his name across the front of the cast. He hesitated momentarily before turning the first O in his name into a sunshine.  
     
Jared carefully grabbed the sharpie when Connor was done, rotating Evan's arm so that he could access the space above Connor's writing. He snickered slightly, drawing a watering can that was tipped over so that it looked like it was watering the sun. Inside of the drawing of the can, he wrote his name in thick letters. Just for good measure, he flipped Evan's arm up so that he could see his palm, where he drew a big heart. Perfect. He stepped back to admire his work.  
     
Evan grinned. In that moment, he really didn’t feel like disappearing. After looking at the drawings for a good moment, he grabbed each boys’ hand again. “I think it does work this way.”  
       
Jared grinned crookedly. “You guys almost made me flood the damn roof.”  
     
Connor snorted. Jared was so much more funny when he wasn’t insulting someone. “That was all you, Jared.”  
     
Evan snickered. “If I weren’t already teacher’s pet, this wouldn’t have happened.” He didn’t let himself think about what Jared might have done if he hadn’t shown up. It was too soon. His arm hadn’t even started healing quite yet.  
       
Jared laughed, rolling his eyes lightheartedly. “Good thing everyone loves the flower boy, huh?”  
     
“Hey, the flower boy has love enough for everyone, too.”  
       
Connor huffed. “I hope not _everyone_.”  
      
Jared's lips quirked. “Hm, as adorable as Connor gets when I point out how jealous he can be, I have to admit that I agree with that one. I can only share so much.”  
      
Evan huffed, mocking Connor’s. “Fine. Only two people.” He paused. “And my mom.”  
       
Connor grinned, squeezing Evan’s hand. “Good. That’s the list. The only three people you can love.”  
       
Jared smiled as well, but then he bit his lip. “Speaking of, do you mind if I ask how long you've felt like this?”  
     
Evan’s smile faltered a little. “S-Since my sixteenth birthday.”  
      
Jared flushed slightly. “Ah. I see. So.. a couple years, huh?”  
     
Evan nodded, blushing madly.  
      
“Seriously?!” Connor exclaimed. If he had just gotten over himself, he could have had a boyfriend of nearly two years now.  
     
Evan flinched at Connor’s sudden volume, but nodded again, sheepishly. “Yeah.”  
      
Connor lowered his voice, lightly squeezing Evan’s hand again, apologetic for his outburst. “That’s too long. We waited way too long.”  
      
Jared hesitated. “...Is it a bad time to say I told you so?”  
      
Connor paused, considering. “I hate it when you’re right.”  
      
Jared grinned stupidly. “I love it when you tell me you hate it.”  
    
Connor rolled his eyes and flicked a few sparks in Jared’s face. They just sizzled out, but it was satisfying nonetheless.  
      
Jared beamed, easily forming a strong ball of water and tossing it to Connor with a wink. “Bet ya can't break it.”  
     
Connor squeezed the ball experimentally. It was surprisingly strong. “Maybe I don’t want to.”  
      
Jared quirked an eyebrow. “Because you're gay or because you know you can't?”  
    
Connor scoffed. “One, you’re gay too, and two,” Connor set his hand ablaze with flames nearly blue in their heat, and clenched his fist around the ball, popping it and letting it sizzle into nothing, “don’t fucking challenge me. You’ll lose.”  
      
Jared's eyes narrowed, grin wide. “Oh?” He formed another one, this one marginally tougher. He tossed it over.  
     
Connor looked unimpressed. “It’s been too long since we’ve done this. I’ve gotten better than I was in fourth grade.”  
       
Jared scoffed. “ _So have I_. Wanna make a bet on it? If I can make a ball that you can't evaporate, I get all Evan rights for a day.”  
      
“I don’t think that’s, um, how this relationship works,” Evan added from where he spectated their shenanigans.  
       
Connor didn’t even get a chance to dwell on the fact that Evan said that they were in a relationship. The three of them. His competitive spirit took over. “You’re on, Kleinman.”  
      
Jared smirked. “Game on, Conman.”  
   


End file.
